oga's summer
by just like an apple
Summary: one-shot tentang Oga dan Hilda .. oh geez! i love this pairing so bad! XD


**I don't own Beelzebub. It's Tamura Ryuuhei :) **

**000**

Liburan musim panas!

Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi selesai tapi Oga tidak diajak kemana-mana oleh keluarganya

"Huh, sungguh membosankan, bahkan Furuichi pergi berlibur tiga hari dua malam bersama keluarganya, sementara aku hanya nonton anime dan main game dirumah" rutuknya sendirian.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pergi saja sendiri?" kata Hilda yang sedang minum teh sambil nonton drama di TV.

"Hah? Aku tidak punya uang. Butuh banyak uang untuk berlibur. Lagipula kalau aku pergi kau pasti juga akan ikut". Cibirnya kesal "Hei Baby-Beel apa kau tidak bisa minta raja iblis untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ai ? " Baby-Beel yang sedang duduk dilantai hanya melihat Oga.

"Raja iblis agung tidak akan melayani permintaan dari manusia bodoh sepertimu, kenapa ayah Beelze-chan harus melakukan hal itu?" timpal Lamia.

"Cih.."

'PRANK' tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memecahkan kaca jendela rumah Oga.

"selamat siang, kami dari jasa pengiriman kilat khusus makai, ada kiriman paket dan surat untuk anda"

"lagi-lagi kau, berani sekali kau menghancurkan kaca jendela rumahku! Aku minta ganti rugi! Kali ini lima puluh ribu yen!"

"KYAAAAAA….."

"Apa ini ? Tiket penginapan dan haramaki?" Oga membuka paket sementara Hilda membaca surat.

'_Hai Hilda. Ini aku .. akuu .. apa kabar kalian? Aku mendapatkan tiket ini berkat twit yang aku kirim dikuis minuman ion itu. Apa kau tau pengumumannya sudah keluar? Aku mendapat tiket liburan gratis dan grand prize-nya .. hahahahaha aku memang jenius… tapi aku tidak bisa pergi karena aku harus mengurus peliharaan-peliharaanku di facebook .. oh iya .. kau belum jadi temanku difacebook, kau harus membuatnya! Facebook luar biasa! kau juga harus buat akun twitter dan follow aku ya :) '_

'apa ini? apa dia benar-benar raja iblis?' pikir oga.

"Aku akan membuat akun facebook dan twitter!" kata hilda dengan semangat setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Aku juga mau ! Tolong buatkan untukku juga Hilda-nee-sama!" kata Lamia antusias.

**000**

Berkat paket dari Raja Iblis Oga, Baby-Beel, Hilda dan Lamia pergi berlibur ke hotel resort dekat pantai. Sesampainya dihotel Baby-Beel sangat tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat kelaut, Lamia juga tidak sabar ingin memotret laut dengan kamera yang dia pinjam dari Misaki.

"Ohhh .. jadi ini yang namanya laut. Luas sekali! Semuanya biru .." Lamia mulai sibuk memotret.

Oga hanya duduk dipinggir pantai tak jauh dari Baby-Beel yang asyik main pasir ditemani Hilda.

"Ai! Ai dabuh!" Baby-Beel menunjuk-nunjuk kearah perahu.

"Ada apa Young master?"

"Auh" Baby-Beel menunjuk perahu, satu tangannya mulai menarik baju Oga.

"hei Oga, Young master ingin menaiki benda itu"

"Dengan cuaca seperti ini lebih baik tidak usah" Kata Oga, cuaca hari itu memang tidak cerah dan sedikit mendung.

"Aih!" Baby-Beel masih bersikeras sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Oga.

"Buh! Aih" Baby-Beel dengan semangat berjalan kearah perahu.

"Ah! Hei Baby-Beel jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" teriak Oga yang mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Baby-Beel.

Sementara Lamia masih memotret kerang-kerang dipantai, Oga, Baby-Beel dan Hilda pun mengitari pantai dengan menaiki perahu, namun saat ditengah laut, hujan mulai turun disertai dengan angin kencang.

"Hilda-nee-sama dan Beelze-chan masih dilaut! Bagaimana ini?" Lamia melihat kearah laut dengan khawatir.

"kalau terus begini bisa gawat" kata Oga berusaha mengayuh dayung kearah pulau kecil terdekat, tapi hempasan air lautnya terlalu kuat sampai membalikkan perahu dan kemudian menghancurkannya.

Mereka berhasil sampai pulau dan berteduh didalam gua yang ada dipulau kosong itu, sampai malam hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berhenti. Sementara Baby-Beel mulai rewel karena lapar.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, kau tunggulah disini bersama Young master. Aku tidak mau Young master sakit" kata Hilda pada Oga.

Setelah beberapa lama Hilda kembali dengan membawa buah hutan yang dapat dia temukan, rambut Hilda yang tergerai tampak sedikit berantakan dan seluruh badannya basah karena hujan memang belum berhenti.

"Ini Young master, aku menemukan buah beri" Hilda memberikan buah kecil berwarna ungu itu pada Baby-Beel yang langsung Baby-Beel makan. Hilda juga memberikannya pada Oga.

Oga hanya diam melihat Hilda yang duduk disampingnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia tahu kalau Hilda kedinginan, tentu saja, dia hanya mengenakan bikini, seluruh tubuhnya basah karena hujan dan juga karena hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Oga melepas bajunya dan memberikan pada Hilda dan menyuruhnya memakainya.

"Ada apa? tak biasanya kau peduli padaku?" kata Hilda tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak perlu, pakaikan saja untuk Young master".

"Sudah! Pakai saja, _bitch_! Baby-Beel sudah hangat dengan haramakinya" Oga memperlihatkan Baby-Beel yang tampak sangat nyaman dengan haramakinya yang kebesaran, setelah mengatakan itu Oga menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur 'Sial! Dingin sekali! Aku bisa mati kedinginan!'.

**000**

Pagi tiba saat Oga terbangun dan mendapati Hilda masih tidur, Oga yang membawa Baby-Beel segera keluar dan mencari makanan untuk mereka dan Hilda.

Oga dan baby-beel kembali kegua, saat mereka kembali ternyata Hilda masih tertidur.

"Hmm dia masih tidur Baby-Beel" kata oga sambil meletakkan beri hutan yang dia dapat untuk Hilda makan. Oga duduk disamping Hilda dan Baby-Beel berjalan mendekati Hilda.

"Auh!"

"Ada apa baby-beel?"

"Aih!.. Buh!"

Oga medekati Hilda dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Mukanya merah dan berkeringat, nafasnya cepat, walaupun tertidur tapi kelihatan kalau hilda tampak kedinginan.

"Da.. Aih ai uh dabuh" baby-beel mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Hilda sehingga Hilda terbangun.

"Oh, Young master.. maaf aku hanya istirahat sejenak" kata Hilda lemah.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau demam"

"ya .. aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kedinginan" balas Hilda sambil mecoba duduk tapi Hilda terlalu pusing untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

Oga memasang tampang khawatir karena dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang Hilda katakan.

"Oh iya, baby-beel menemukan beri hutan itu untukmu"

"Auh" timpal Baby-beel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada masternya Hilda memakan sedikit buah beri pemberian Baby-beel dan Oga lalu dia kembali tertidur.

Hari mulai siang, cuaca diluar juga mulai menghangat meski matahari tak sepenuhnya muncul dilangit, dan angin juga semakin kencang berhembus. Oga yang berencana ingin kepantai untuk melihat kemungkinan ada parahu penyelamat yang mencari mereka kini urung karena sekarang kondisi Hilda tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan, menggendongnya kepantai pun mungkin akan membuatnya semakin kedinginan karena hembusan angin yang lebih kuat dipantai.

Oga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, melihat Hilda yang meringkuk tidur kedinginan entah mengapa membuatnya merasa marah. Lalu oga mengangkat badan Hilda dan memeluknya. Hilda terbangun dan kaget dengan apa yang Oga lakukan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lebih parah dari ini, setidaknya suhu tubuhku lebih hangat daripada kau tidur ditanah" kata Oga sambil membuang mukanya kearah mulut gua "jadi kau bersandar saja padaku"

"Baumu seperti sampah, turunkan aku" katanya kasar namun suaranya lemah dan pelan "Aku juga tidak ingin Young master tertular"

Oga tidak bicara apa-apa, dia hanya berpikir 'Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih mencemaskan Baby-Beel, Hilda. Entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa sangat lemah, bahkan untuk melindungi dirimu sekalipun'.

"Aih" balas baby-beel yang ingin menunjukkan dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Calon raja iblis tidak akan mudah tertural demam. Hh .. bagus Baby-Beel" timpal Oga

Hilda hanya diam menatap masternya dikepala Oga, melihat Baby-Beel yang mulai tertidur disana Hilda kemudian tidur perlahan sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedada Oga. Oga hanya bisa menatap wajah Hilda, lalu dia memalingkan muka kemulut gua, dan kembali menatap wajah Hilda. Oga merangkul Hilda lebih kuat sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas Hilda dilehernya.

**000**

'Klik, Splash'

Suara dan blitz kamera membangunkan Oga. Lamia yang didepan Oga hanya berdiri kaku dengan ekspresi aneh, sepertinya dia shock melihat Oga dan Hilda. Oga diam sampai Furuichi datang dan mulai membuat keributan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH …. Apa yang kau lakukan bodoooooohh?!" Furuichi berteriak dan Lamia masih shock. Sementara teriakan Furuichi membangunkan Baby-Beel.

"Aku tak percaya kau berani sekali memeluk Hilda-san!" kata Furuichi dengan air mata berlinang.

"Aku selalu siap kalau kau ingin memelukku, Takayuki-dono" kata Alaindelon tersipu dan mulai membelah badannya menjadi dua dan menyedot Furuichi masuk.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! "

**000**

Libur musim panas selesai, memang tidak ada yang spesial bagi Oga diliburan kali ini, tapi selembar foto yang dicetak Lamia setidaknya cukup bagi Oga kalau dia pernah melewati musim panas dengan keluarga kecilnya.

**000**

**Thank you for reading my first Beelzebub fanfic :)**


End file.
